Someone Call A Medic?
by Jubbi-of-Shibusen
Summary: What if a random stranger showed up during the Kyubbi festival on Naruto's sixth birthday and protected him from the drunk villagers? What if his saviour became his parent and taught him everything?


Disclosure: I do not own Naruto, Team Fortress 2 or any items or ideas mentioned within unless stated by me

(The OC name for Medic is mine but his history will be tweaked to fit)

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_'Reading'_

**"Ubercharge voice"**

_**'Ubercharge Thoughts'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kyubbi Festival, Main gate of Konoha 2200hrs<strong>

A figure stepped through the large wooden gates, he was dressed in a black lab coat, there were red crosses inside yellow circles on each shoulder. He was wearing a pair of standard black boots which were covered in a thin layer of dust from the road. His hair was mid-shoulder in a ponytail and on his nose perched a pair of circular steel rimmed glasses. As he started to step further into the village he was stopped by a voice. "Hold it right there" He turned to see the eternal chunnin, Izumo and Kotetsu sitting at the hut by the gate a large book on the table in front of them. "You need to sign in before we allow you to enter as well as answer a few questions, if that's possible?" They continued and the man nodded and began to write his name down.

"What is your purpose here?" Izumo asked as he picked his nails with a kunai, waiting for an answer. "I am here, simply as this place is between me und my destination" The man spoke with a slight german accent. "Next question, are you or have you ever been given military training?" "Ya, I be having some military skills" "Some?" Kotetsu asked looking up from the clipboard "Medical" The man replied closing that line of enquiry "Final question, place of birth?" The main smirked before stating in a calm voice "Stuttgart, Germany, Its outside the weil" Kotetsu looked puzzled but nodded anyway and handed him a pass. "Very well go on in" The stranger nodded and took a step before pausing and tilting his head and asking the chunnin "Wot iz with the celebrations?" The guards looked puzzled before explaining to the man. "Today is the kyubbi festival, where we celebrate the defeat of the nine tailed fox and we mourn the loss of our fourth Hokage, who died fighting the beast." The stranger nodded before looking confused and rubbed his chin with a gloved hand.

Izumo looked up at the man and raised an eyebrow before asking "Is something wrong sir?" The stranger looked at the relaxed chunnin before shrugging and answering "It may be nothing but I heard some of those masked men talking about a 'Fox Hunt' and now you've explained it to me..." He trailed off when he noticed the two chunnins had paled rapidly "Are you sure, they said that?" Kotetsu asked looking worried "Ya, I am sure" Confirmed the man Izumo stood up so fast his chair fell to the floor and Kotetsu pushed some chakra into the seal on the desk, closing the gates to the village and not pausing to hear the locks he ran to the Hokage tower. Izumo looked to the man and looked like he was thinking something over as he looked at the man before deciding to make up his mind and scribbling something on a piece of paper and handing it to the man "I shouldn't be doing this but, you seem trust worthy, go to this address and there you will find a small boy with blonde hair and blue eye with birthmarks on his face, protect him if you can." The man looked puzzled before asking why, Izumo looked sad for a moment before replying grimly "That is the target of the supposed 'fox hunt" before running off to follow Kotetsu as the stranger quickly headed to the address on the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes shot open, he could hear them again trying to smash his door open but since he snuck into the building with lot of books and he found the book with all those squiggly lines and drew them on the hinges of the door so they would only open for him. The books were similar to the ones that Jiji gave him. But he could also hear the wood of the door groaning against the strain and the hammering of the villagers outside, he could also see the orangey glow of the torches that crept under the door.<br>Naruto scurried into his bedroom and ran round it collecting his few precious items, a few books the photograph of him wearing Jiji's hat, and the throwing knives he found in the fenced off forest, he ran to his wardrobe and opened the false floor panel and stashed his mementoes away and placing the panel back. He ran through to the living room and picked up one of his dining room chairs and placed it in front of the door, even if it didn't keep the door shut, someone might trip over it, he giggled at the idea before catching himself and running back to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and watching as the black squiggly lines of ink glowed for a second as the door locked itself and the seal in the middle of the door started to hum as Naruto hid in the closet, closing the door behind him.

What Naruto didn't know was that the seal in the middle of his door was a wind element explosive seal, connected to the door and the frame, if the door was opened by anyone but Naruto or by force, the seal would release a vacuum of air, knocking back and cutting the people who opened the door. But it was mostly there because Naruto thought it looked nice. He heard the front door slam open, then a thump followed by a second, one villager tripped over the chair as he guessed, but a second villager tripped on the first, he bit his lip as he held back a giggle.

"Wheres the fox brat hiding?" He heard one ask followed by another voice "I dunno but the demon isn't in the bathroom or the living room" another answered the first. Naruto heard the rattle of his bedroom door and held back a smile and began counting down from ten _'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1' _He heard the creak then snap of the door, followed by a whooshing sound followed cries of pain from a few villagers.

Then suddenly he heard a set of footsteps wander quietly in behind the still standing villagers, he strained his hearing and heard the sharp sound of metal whizzing through the air and the muffled cries of a few villagers, he held his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear anything more.

* * *

><p>Strangers POV<p>

* * *

><p>The man followed the directions the chunnin had gave him and arrived at an apartment with the door smashed open he crept in and grabbed the syringe gun from his belt and aimed at a few of the villagers vandalising the place, the syringes were filled with a paralytic drug which was fast acting and put his back to the wall as he felt the tremor of the seal going off, he placed the syringe gun back on his belt and removed the bone-saw that was strapped to his lower back and quietly slit the throats of the villagers that were unconscious and hit the nerve clusters of the few that were awake looking at him with wide eyes before their vision blurred.<p>

He put the weapon away and walked over to the closed door in the child's room, noticing the sparkling blue eye that was staring at him through a gap in the door, he acted as though he hadn't noticed but held back a smirk, when he saw the look in the boys eye, it wasn't fear even after what he might have seen, it was curiosity. He knelt on one knee and knocked politely on the door as he spoke.

"Kinder, it is safe now, the bad people are now sleeping" He spoke, trying to sound relaxing and non-threatening, he heard a giggle from behind the door as his slid open, revealing a boy with sun kissed blond hair, the bluest eyes he had ever seen and whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks.

"Hey mister, my names Naruto, not kinder" the blond replied sounding hyperactive despite what just happened "Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it" he added bouncing on his heels. The stranger laughed at the boys reaction causing a pout to appear on the small boys face, he waved his had side to side as he calmed himself down to explain.

"Well now Naruto, 'Kinder' means child in my native tongue" Naruto nodded in understanding with wide eyes before he asked the man  
>"Who are you then? Where is Jiji?" The stranger raised an eyebrow as he thought <em>'The old man? his guardian perhaps'<em> he looked round the room, noting the one bed _'obviously not if he lives alone, but a child his age needs a positive role model'_ he cleared his throat before speaking

"I am a wandering medic and was asked to help you by the men at the gate while they were going to get the Ho-ka-ge I think" He muttered before continuing "Feel free to call me Harold" He answered the boy giving him a smile as he pushed up his glasses with his index finger avoiding the blood on the glove "Let's wait for this Jiji together shall we?" he asked the boy to get a nod in reply as they headed into the dining room as Naruto sat on one chair while he picked up the one from in front of the door as they started to chat as they waited.

* * *

><p><strong>So shall I continue? Reviews might help speed things up<strong>


End file.
